ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Jack
is the main character of The Return of Ultraman. A 17,000 to 19,000 year-old Ultraman who was originally named "New Ultraman" (新ウルトラマン, Shin Urutoraman?), or just "Kaettekita Ultraman" (帰ってきたウルトラマン?), after the show's title. In the 1970s to early 1980s, Tsuburaya and Bandai held a contest for children to pick a new name for the character due to licensing issues. Ultraman Jack's series was created after the death of Eiji Tsuburaya. Physiology While nearly identical in appearance to the original Ultraman, the red pattern on Ultraman Jack's silver suit is slightly different, and he can be distinguished by his shorter "pants," fuller "sleeves" and "kneepads," and pinstripes along the red areas. Also of note is that Ultraman Jack is one of the few Ultras who does not require a transformation device for their human host. Hideki Go, the human host for Ultraman Jack, simply raises his hands to transform at will when Ultraman Jack signals him to do so, or sometimes even against his will in a very desperate situation. Also, there are times when Hideki Go tries to transform, only to have the process blocked due to Ultraman Jack refusing to transform under the circumstances. Character Design As the new generation after Ultraman and Ultraseven, Tsuburaya Productions made the design similar to Original Ultraman. Some changes were the Ultra Bracelet, the stripes on his body, and his color timer was modifed. History The Return of Ultraman A racer named Hideki Go was caught in the middle of the battle between two monsters, and was mortally wounded when rescuing a young boy, eventully dying as he arrived at the hospital. Just minutes before they removed the body from the room, Ultraman Jack came to him much like Ultraman did to Shin Hayata five years ago. Impressed by his previous act of heroism, Jack had made Hideki Go his host and revived him. Shortly afterwards, Go used his power unknowingly for the first time to defeat Earthtron, a monster that was attacking a mountain village. After Jack defeated Earthtron, Go applied for MAT and quickly passed their tests with flying colors. After learning to control Jack's power while defeating Takkong, Goh, Jack, and MAT would continue to fight monsters and aliens for nearly a year. After a defeat from Bemstar, Ultraseven gave Jack a new device called the Ultra Braclet which has helped him even further. Over time Jack's skills and strength increased. When the alien known as Bat entered one of Go's dreams, Jack began to have nightmares about Zetton, a robot that nearly killed the original Ultraman. Once Bat made himself known, he used a second Zetton to terrorize Tokyo while keeping Go's friends hostage by having Zetton hold them. Jack put his life on the line to save Goh's friends, and after impaling Bat with the Ultra Lance, Zetton was quickly taken down. This proved that Ultras can take down Zetton. Jack then flew back to M78 to aid the others against Alien Bat's invasion. Afterwards, Jack returned to Earth to help other Ultras in their time of need. Ultraman Jack is one of the few Ultras to remain in contact with his human host. Hideki Go still serves as a vessel for the mighty alien warrior, as seen in the Ultraman Mebius series and movies. Ultraman Ace Ultraman Jack reappeared in Ultraman Ace episodes 1,13,14, 26 and 27. Ultraman Taro Ultraman Jack reappeared in episode 1, 25, 26, 27, 40, and 52. Hideki Go also reappeared along with the Ultra Brothers in episode 40. Ultraman Leo Ultraman Jack reappeared in episodes 34, 38, and 39. Ultraman Jack went to get Ultraseven Ultra eye but he was stopped by ashuran and JAck couldn't fight him with the Capsule monster sevengar so he fled to Earth and gave Sevn Sevengar and went back to Land of Light to fix it. The evil Alien Babalou managed to freeze Astra, Ultraman Leo's younger brother, and copied him to fool the Ultras. Astra flew to the Land of Light, and after being followed by the Ultra Brothers (Ultraman, Ultraman Zoffy, Ultraman Jack, and Ultraman Ace), he managed to steal the Ultra Key. The Ultra-homeworld fell out of its orbit, and was heading toward a collision with the Earth. When he was going to escape, he was stopped by Ultraman, and the two had a short fight, but "Astra" escaped and flew to Earth. The other brother assisted the defeated Ultraman. He told them that it was not Babalou who stole the Ultra Key, but Astra. The Ultras were shocked and chased him all the way to Earth but not before informing Ultraseven that Astra took the Ultra Key. Dan Moroboshi told Gen Otori about the incident. Gen was shocked, and after "Astra" arrived on Earth, Dan tried to stop him using his Ultra powers as the Ultra Brothers landed on Earth. Thinking that harm might come to his brother, Gen would not be held off by Dan and the two started to fight. The Ultra Brothers fought the fake Astra in hope to retrieve the Ultra Key. Ultraman managed to hurt Astra but he managed to get up. Dan Moroboshi beat Gen Otori unconscious and he began to use his Ultra powers to weaken Astra. Howver, Gen recovered and beat Dan rendering him unconscious. He transformed into Ultraman Leo. After a hard battle against the four Ultra Brothers, he helped the beaten Astra, asked him what he did but Astra did not answer. He begged the brothers to stop. They denied his request and told Leo that the consequence of stealing the Key was the collision of the Land of Light with Earth. At that same moment, the Land of Light was getting closer to Earth, and natural disasters started to occur. Massive earthquakes created gigantic fissures on the ground. The Ultra Brothers renewed their attack against Leo and Astra. After a short battle, the Ultra Brothers had no choice but to use their Specium Rays against Astra. Leo, however, shielded Astra with his body, causing serious damages and fell to the ground. "Astra" mocked the Ultra Brothers and was about to shoot them using the Key. Suddenly, a mighty thunder and lightning from the sky hit "Astra", knocking him to the ground. The Ultra Key broke into two pieces. Out of the blue, Ultraman King appeared, and after saluting Zoffy, he told the Ultras to see the true nature of "Astra". He fired his ray to "Astra", removing the disguise to reveal Alien Babalou . Ultraman King ordered the brothers to return to the Land of Light while Leo, recovered, flew to where the real Astra was imprisoned. Returning to Earth, the UN was about to launch a rocket to destroy the in-coming planet while Dan and the MAC prepared for a counter-attack. Leo and Astra, reunited, used their power to restore the key. Alien Babalou, dismayed at the return of Astra, fought both of them in hope to retrieve the key. While Dan and the MAC distracted Babalou, Astra tried to return the key to the Land of Light but was stopped by Babalou's chain. The more powerful Leo assisted and held the alien long enough for Astra to fly off to the planet of the Ultras. Leo killed Babalou with his kick and Astra managed to return the Key to its rightful place. The 6 Ultra Brothers vs. The Monster Army Ultraman Jack reappeared in this movie Ultraman Mebius Ultraman Jack reapppeared in episodes 45 and 50 of the series. Ultraman Mebius and Brothers Ultraman Jack appeared in this movie as one of the ones who sealed U-killasaurs and had to become Hideki Goh. Jack came to save mebius when he was imprisoned by Alien guts but got captured himself. Jack had to seal U-killasaurs again Superior Ultraman 8 Brothers Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie Ultraman Jack is one of the many ultras that appeared in the film, Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie. Although not playing a prominent role in the film, Ultraman Jack joins Ultraman Ace and Ultraman 80 in trying to fend off the evil Ultraman Belial from reaching the Plasma Spark while they are inside the Spark Tower itself. Despite the three ultras' combined efforts, Ultraman Belial brushed off their assults and defeated all three of them with the Giga Battle Nizer. Ultraman Jack was then frozen along with the Land of Light and its population when it froze over after Belial stole the Plasma Spark, however he was freed also with them when the Spark was returned by Ultraman Zero. The Revenge of Belial Ultraman Retsuden Before the climatic battle against Hyper Zetton, Alien Bat unleashed 5 other monsters: Antlar, Pandon, Tyrant, Black King and Velokron, each more powerful than before. The Ultra Brothers: Ultraman, Seven, Jack, Ace and Leo transformed into their Ultra forms in the Land of Light and flew to Dyna's Earth to help Ultraman Zero. The five Legendary Ultra Brothers arrived in the fray, and Ultraman Jack fought against his old opponent Black King. After a relatively short battle, Ultraman used his one signature moves, the Ultra Lance, and destroyed Black King once again. Profile * Color timer activity time: 3 minutes *Height: 40 m (Can also be micronized to the same extent, or can temporarily become human sized) *Weight: 35,000 tons *Age: 17,000 years *Flight speed: Mach 5 *Traveling speed: 800 km per hour *Underwater speed: 220 knots *Jump distance: 800 m *Grip: 100 000 tons *Hearing: Can hear a falling needle tip 200 km away *Head: Two thousand times as hard as iron *Occupation: After the his time on earth he has become the teacher of the Space Garrision's dojo . Branch length is set after the name of a specific branch is unknown. *Hobbies: Climbing *Family structure **Father: Secretary of Science and Technology **Mother: A worker at the Space Garrision's Information Center **Wife: Sister of Mother of Ultra (Reviled from an article in a magazine feature learning Shogakukan) Techniques *''' Specium Ray': Jack can fire the Specium Ray by crossing his arms in a lower case "+" style beam . It's exactly like Ultraman's Specium Ray. It can obliterate monsters in one shot. *'Ultra Slash': Jack can fire the Ultra-Slash from his hand. Same as Ultraman's and Zoffy's. Can slice through monsters easily. *' Ultra Bracelet': A multi-purpose weapon that can be used like the Eye Slugger, but can also transform into a lance, a cross, shield, and a light reflector. It can even put back together a dismembered Ultraman. *'Ultra Lance': A lance made from the Ultra Bracelet. It can destroy monster in one hit. *'Ultra Spark': A spark made from the Ultra Bracelet. It can cut down opponents easily. It is used frequently by Jack. *'Cinerama Shot': Jack's "L" style beam attack. It can destroy monsters in one shot. The attack is said to be 10 times more powerful than Ultraseven's Wide Shot. *'Fog Beam': Jack can fire a stream of energy from his hand when he places his other hand above it. Similar to Ultraman's Slash Ray. *'Eye Beams': Jack can fire powerful energy beams from his eyes. *'Ultra Slash': Jack can throw opponents to the sky, then cut them easily. It defeats most powerful enemies, like Black King *'Ultra Barrier': A telekinetic barrier that is powerful enough to turn back a tidal wave. Possibly one of the most elaborate displays of movements for any Ultra ability. *'Ultra Frost': Jack can fire an ice beam attack that can defrost any frozen monsters. *'Body Spark': Jack can send electric shock waves though his body. Used to shock monsters who are grabbing hold of Jack. *'Palm Fireball': Jack can send out a fireball from his palm. *'Hand Blast': Jack can fire an energy beam from his hand in a similar style to the M87. *'Ultra Hurricane': Jack can spin an enemy in the air and shoot the Specium Beam to destroy the enemy. First used in episode 51 when he fights Alien Bat and Zetton II. *'Ultra Shield': Jack is equipped with a shield on his Ultra Bracelet. First used in against Snowgon to reflect her freeze mist. Ultraman Jack also has the ability to "see" invisible enemies by piercing through their camouflage and detecting them. Transformation '''Will Power': Hideki Goh can transform into Ultraman Jack by sheer will, permitting that Jack allows him to. This is mostly signified by Go waving or holding one of his arms above his body and Ultraman Jack is activated. At desperate times, Ultraman Jack can transform instantaneously. Gallery Ultrmn Jack albm.JPG|An album for Ultraman Jack Ultrmn Jck td.JPG DsV.jpg|Ultraman Jack's transformation from the original series jack sunset.jpg|ultraman jack fighting in sunset jack seven.jpg|jack and seven jack fight!!!!!.jpg|jack fight!!!!! jack fight.jpg|jack jack winter.jpg|jack winter specium jack.jpg|jack specium jack specium.jpg|jack specium 2 jack ganbate!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg|jack ganbate!!!!!!!!!!!! jack poster.jpg|poster of jack ultra shield.jpg|Jack Shield Jack lance.jpg|Jack Lance jack fire.jpg|jack fire jack.jpg|jack.. See also *Hideki Go - Jack's human host *The Return of Ultraman - Ultraman Jack's debut and star series Trivia *In Ultraman Ace english dub episode 14, Ultraman Jack is called "Ultraman Shinian". *In Ultraman Taro, Ultraman Jack shared the same suit as Ultraman with more silver than red, and also red gloves and boots. He also didn't have his Ultra bracelet. Category:Ultras Category:Stubs Category:Ultra Brothers Category:Videogame characters